Kiss in a rain
by Robsten4erver-r
Summary: One-Shot; Otro día lluvioso en Nerima. Kagome estaba esperando que bajase la intensidad de la lluvia para poder irse a su casa cuando un chico de pelo azabache le hace una pregunta: "Alguna vez has… ¿besado bajo la lluvia?" Kagome/Inuyasha TH UA.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la trama a Analu Cullen. Yo solo soy la que ha adaptado este oneshoot del universo de Twilight a Inuyasha.

**Summary:** One-Shot; Otro día lluvioso en Nerima. Kagome estaba esperando que bajase la intensidad de la lluvia para poder irse a su casa cuando un chico de pelo azabache le hace una pregunta: "Alguna vez has… ¿besado bajo la lluvia?" Kagome/Inuyasha TH UA.

**Kiss in a Rain**

La lluvia no es _tan_ mala.

Otro día lluvioso en Nerima.

Estaba bajo el techo de la escuela, junto con otros doscientos estudiantes. Era la hora de la salida, pero todos estábamos agrupados bajo lo seco, esperando a que la casi-tormenta bajase de intensidad.

Moría por ir a casa y dormir un poco, pero mi bicicleta estaba en el estacionamiento, el mismo donde se encuentran los vehículos de los otros estudiantes.

Solo algunos valientes —ridículos— corrían bajo la intensa lluvia por todo el campus hasta llegar a sus vehículos, pero la gente normal decidíamos esperar.

Suspiré.

—¿Están lloviendo perros y gatos verdad? —preguntó una aterciopelada voz. Me quedé estática, quieta, pensando en las probabilidades de que mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugarreta. Una mano suave tocó mi hombro— ¿Kagome?

Sonreí, al menos no me estaba volviendo loca. Gire para encararlo. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, con su suéter azul y su pantalón de mezclilla informal. Sus ojos miel, tan grandes y hermosos como el amanecer, estaban clavados en mí. Su boca estaba formando una media sonrisa, torcida.

—I-Inuyasha...—tartamudee. _Genial Kagome, _me recrimino mi conciencia, _¿no puedes ser un poquito mas obvia acerca de tu obsesión-enamoramiento con Inuyasha?_ Me golpee mentalmente.

—Kagome, —sonrío. Paso su mano por sus desordenados cabellos color azabache. Perfectos como todo él— ¿vaya clima, no?

—S-si —tartamudeé de nuevo. Es que simplemente no puedo formar una oración coherente cuando estoy cerca de él. Las manos empezaron a sudarme.

Sentí un empujón. Naraku y Kikyou se abrieron paso entre la multitud —yo termine siendo parte de _la _multitud—, y se posesionaron en medio del campus. Corrieron por la lluvia y pararon en seco, tomaron sus caras y se besaron ferozmente. Las manos de Naraku bajaban por todo el cuerpo y ella y Kikyou tenia una mano debajo de la camisa empapada de él.

Si bajaran la intensidad del beso, dejaran de manosearse y se guardaran sus lenguas para ellos y no nos las mostraran al publico, seria romántico.

_Un beso bajo la lluvia._

Suspiré de nuevo.

—Eso fue… —comenzó Inuyasha mirando a Kikyou y a Naraku.

—… asqueroso —terminé yo por él. Sonrió, con su exquisita risa.

—Iba a decir intenso, pero tu palabra describe mejor la situación —río y me uní a su risa.

Después nos quedamos en silencio. Los dos volteando a la nada, viendo la lluvia caer.

—Kagome, yo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —parecía nervioso.

Asentí sin dejar de ver como la casi-tormenta quería pasar de nivel a tormenta.

—Alguna vez has… ¿besado bajo la lluvia?

Deje de respirar, mi aliento se atasco en mi garganta. Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo para centrarse en mis mejillas. También deje de parpadear. Bueno, en realidad me quede mas quieta que una estatua; me gire roboticamente hasta encararlo y ver que estaba sonrojado como yo.

—Yo… no… —mire al piso. Esto definitivamente es lo más vergonzoso que me pudo haber pasado.

A continuación, su cálida mano tomo la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos. El aire se atasco en mi garganta de nuevo y de pronto me vi caminando hacia la lluvia.

El agua golpeaba ferozmente mi rostro, empapándome por completo. Pero con la mano de Inuyasha sosteniendo la mía, bien podríamos estar caminando sobre piedras calientes y para mi seria el mismo paraíso.

Se paró en medio del campus y soltó mi mano, para llevarla a mi cintura. Me pego a el, pecho con pecho.

Y la vista estaba endemoniadamente bien; Inuyasha estaba totalmente empapado, tanto como yo, pero el paresia recién sacado de un comercial. Su ropa se pegaba a él, dejándome ver y _sentir_ sus músculos.

—I-Inuyasha… —dije al sentir como aproximaba mi rostro al suyo.

—Shh… —susurró y sentí como su cálido aliento golpeo mi cara. Cerré los ojos y aspire profundamente, queriéndome llenar de él. Olía a menta, delicioso. Sonreí y cuando abrí los ojos noté que él me miraba intensamente. Se acercó más y cerró los ojos. Lo imité, esperando que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Y entonces… paró en seco. Se quedó a menos de un milímetro de mí, quieto. Nuestras narices se tocaban y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, pero nadie se movía, nadie hacia nada.

_Te toca a ti_, una voz en mi interior me grito, supongo que mi sentido común, _¡te toca dar el segundo paso!_

Me pare de puntitas, ignorando la lluvia golpeando, mi pelo escurriendo, mi posible aspecto de rata mojada, mi ropa empapada y el violento viento que soplaba y pegue mis labios a los suyos.

Suaves, magníficos, exquisitos, perfectos.

Fue mágico. Como sus labios y los míos encajaban perfectamente, como si hubieran estado hechos para que se besaran entre ellos. Movió sus labios contra los míos y yo hice lo mismo, sintiendo como me apretaba un poco mas de una manera cariñosa contra él. Entreabrió los labios y compartió su oxigeno. Me sobresalté un poco, y en respuesta sonrío contra mí.

Entonces comprendí que mis brazos caían flácidos hacia mis costados. Rodé los ojos para mi misma y con delicadeza moví mis manos hacia su cuello, donde las deposite. Inconcientemente, mi pie hizo "pop" **(1)**.

Una de las manos de Inuyasha abandonó mi cintura y se dirigió a su cuello. Buscó a tiendas una de mis manos y cuando la encontró, la bajo de su cuello y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

Y de pronto, sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior. Por tercera vez en el día, el aire se ataco en mi garganta. Me quede quieta, paralizada. Pero no por disgusto, no, claro que no, si yo estaba prácticamente en el cielo, si no por que no sabia que hacer. Inuyasha malinterpretó mi rigidez y comenzó a separarse de mi.

Susurre un «no» y con mi mano en su cuello lo atraje a mi de nuevo. Sonrío contra mí. Imite su último movimiento; pase mi lengua tímidamente por su suave labio inferior y sonrío más. Abrió su boca y mi lengua entro en ella. Pero entonces me di cuenta que no sabia que hacer. Él me entendió y con su lengua busco la mía, empezando un baile único, un baile dulce, tierno y perfecto.

¡Maldito aire! ¿Por qué es necesario respirar? Me separé jadeando y bajé mi brazo de su cuello, solamente para envolver su torso y abrazarlo. Puse mi mejilla contra su corazón y escuche sus latidos. Estuvimos así hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron.

Sonreí.

Lo besé. Bese a Inuyasha Taisho. Mi amor platónico desde tercero de primaria.

No fue un asqueroso beso como el de Naraku y Kikyou. No, fue dulce, apasionado, dulce, tierno; simplemente perfecto.

—Paro de llover… —susurró. Me moví un poco, solo lo suficiente como para poder ver el cielo. Y efectivamente, ya no llovía.

—Vamos, necesitamos volver —dijo y quitó su mano de mi cintura. Caminamos en silencio, aún tomados de la mano, hasta el estacionamiento, donde todos los estudiantes estaban. No podía parar de sonreír.

Llegamos a mi bicicleta y cuando alcé la vista para despedirme, vi que Inuyasha estaba muy cerca. Peligrosamente cerca. Mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Me sonrojé. Tomó mi otra mano y la entrelazo con sus dedos.

—Kagome yo… —dijo mirando nuestras manos— tengo que decirte que… —cerró los ojos y tomó una gran respiración— me gustas, me gustas mucho —alzo la vista y me miro a los ojos— me gustas desde que éramos unos niños. Estoy enamorado de ti, y te quiero como a nadie…

Todas las mariposas del mundo se agruparon en mi estomago. Sonreí como una idiota. Mi amor platónico me estaba confesando que estaba enamorado de mí. Sonreí más.

—… y quiero hacerte una pregunta —susurró—, ¿Quieres… quieres ser mi novia?

Si es por que fuera físicamente imposible, yo ya me abría derretido. Las piernas me estaban fallando, y sentía mi cuerpo como gelatina. Quise hablarle, quise decirle que si, y que yo también lo quería, pero no encontraba mi voz.

Malinterpretó mi silencio y miró al piso, con expresión triste. Solté una de mis manos de su agarre y levante su barbilla para que me mirara. No se de donde saqué el valor, pero me acerque y le di un dulce beso en los labios.

—Te quiero —susurré cuando me separé, teníamos pegadas nuestras frentes— y si, quiero ser tu novia.

Sonrío y se acerco a darme un abrazo.

—Te quiero –susurró en mi oído—, te quiero tanto.

Cuando se separó, me miró directamente a los ojos y después acercó sus labios a los míos.

**Fin**

**(1)** Se dice que cuando tu pie hace "pop" se levanta del piso. Las que ya vieron "_El Diario De Una Princesa_" (película de Disney) saben a lo que me refiero ;)

**N/adaptadora:**** ¡Wowww! Hermoso, ¿verdad? ¿O quizás tierno? Realmente, a mí me encanto, es perfecto. ¿No les gustaría que alguien les preguntara esto? ¡A mí si! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí cuando lo leí. La autora quizás haga lo que sería el mismo shoot pero des del punto de vista de Edward, de Inuyasha aquí. Si así lo hace no se preocupen que yo lo adapto. **

**Ya, juro que esto será lo último que diga, se que me estoy alargando... El oneshoot original está nominado a ****Spilled Coffe on a Fic Adward**** como mejor beso(un blog donde se premian los mejores fics según ranting y categoría...) . ¿No creéis que merece tener el primer lugar? ¿Entonces a qué esperáis para ir a votar por él? Aquí dejo el link para que votéis(si deseáis), y así haréis muy feliz a la autora. Por si no hos va bie entrar también voy a poner el link en mi profile, ¿ok? ¡Gracias por leer!**

**LINK: **http: // nominaciones- spilledcoffee. Blogspot. com /p/ categoria- mejor- momento -dentro- de- un. html **(¡Sin los espacios!).**

**¿Reviews, reviews, reviews?**

**:P.**


End file.
